


Sparring. Foreplay. What's the Difference?

by TheMadFicster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, Lust, M/M, Sparring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 09:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6699733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMadFicster/pseuds/TheMadFicster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written from a prompt on Tumblr: Alec and Magnus training together and Alec gets turned on by how good Magnus is</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparring. Foreplay. What's the Difference?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in this fandom. It is based on Shadowhunters TV-verse and takes place slightly after episode 1x13 
> 
> All mistakes are mine, hope you enjoy!

From the moment Jace disappeared through the portal, Alec was on high alert. Of course every Shadowhunter was on high alert. The threat of Valentine now possessing the Mortal Cup, and planning to use it to build his army was grave.

With Jocelyn awake the plans for the fight against this threat were beginning to take shape. The New York Institute had been constantly abuzz with activity, defense plan meetings, attack plan meetings, training, and of course the ever growing number of visits from higher ranked members of The Clave.

Alec was trying to use his time as efficiently as possible. For the past few days he’d practically lived in the training rooms. Between training Clary, archery target practice, brushing up on his seraph blade technique, and sparring with the best The Institute had to offer; he was rarely seen anywhere else. Alec was a man obsessed, it was his deep need to be ready for anything, and make sure Clary was ready that was driving him. He owed it to the safety of his fellow Shadowhunters to better prepare the girl for battle, but mostly he owed it to his parabatai.

_Jace_ , Alec thought to himself as he stood suddenly still in front of the punching bag and hung his head. _I promise I’ll have her ready, I’ll take care of her_ , he reached out with his mind and heart hoping in some way his brother would hear him. _Stay strong parabatai, we’re coming for you._

Everyone knew Alec was blaming himself for what happened with Jace. He thought the fact that he had weakened their bond so greatly was part of the reason he couldn’t break through the inner turmoil Jace was facing, and talk him down.

_You’re not like Valentine, you’re not a killer_. Alec continued to reach out before growling and releasing an onslaught of angry punches to the bag.

It was his responsibility to protect his bond with Jace, and he had messed it up. Nothing anyone did or said would make Alec believe otherwise. He wouldn’t listen to anyone, not Izzy, not Clary, and especially not Simon.

On top of this he had to endure the pain of the pure disappointment, and anger his parents were still showing him. His mother in particular continued to give him cold, calculated looks whenever she was in his presence. But he was a Lightwood, he would swallow his pain, keep his head up and continue to do what was required of him.

The only bright spot in his life right now was Magnus. _Magnus_ , Alec thought to himself with a small smile as he stopped his assault on the bag once again, and his heart sped a little. He couldn’t help that even in the middle of all this distress and unrest just the thought of the warlock’s name could make him smile.

Unfortunately for Alec, things never seemed to go his way. He had just found some modicum of happiness at beginning something with Magnus that could possibly be special; but that couldn’t last. No, not for Alec Lightwood. Of course Jace would be in an unthinkable amount of danger _now_. Of course the fight to retrieve the Mortal Cup and destroy Valentine would have to begin _now_. And of course Camille would have to throw her barbed words like a rock at his tiny window of content right _now_.

_Magnus is immortal, I am not_. The thought along with the implications of eventually hurting Magnus in some form, if things were to get serious between them, were weighing heavily on his mind and in his heart. Even though Magnus was his bright spot, Alec had yet to check in with him since their discussion before waking Jocelyn.

_We’ve both been extremely busy_ , he told himself, but he knew it was just an excuse. If Alec approached Magnus on the subject, he knew the warlock would definitely make time for him. He could argue with himself that his stalling tactics had to do with the overwhelmingly dark circumstances they were facing, but that was only half the truth.

To be honest his attraction and feelings for Magnus were growing stronger every day. And for the first time in his life someone returned the feelings, and the attraction was mutual. This was so new that he couldn’t blame himself for being slightly wary, it was his Shadowhunter training. Caution was so ingrained in every fiber of his being, the need to protect himself from anything that could possibly be a distraction or cause pain was immense.

“Alec?”

A tentative voice broke through Alec’s haze of thoughts.

“Thomas, hey”.

“You needed someone to spar with you... with the bo staff?”, the boy gestured at the rack.

Alec’s insistent need to constantly train meant that he’d worked his way through almost every sparring partner in the entire Institute. Sadly no one came close to offering him a real challenge, and it was beginning to aggravate him. He missed the demanding sparring sessions he could expect with Jace and Hodge.

Thomas Arundell was two years younger than him, an inch shorter, fit, strong, and skilled but Alec doubted the young Shadowhunter was truly up for this. However Thomas was about the only person left close enough to Alec’s level of expertise. Grabbing two bo staffs off the rack he tossed one over and Thomas caught it easily. With a nod and a sigh from Alec, they began.

A half hour later, Alec had swept Thomas’ legs without much difficulty, causing the boy to fall to the ground for the fifth time.

“Alright, that’s it. I’m calling it for the day”, Alec reached his hand down to help the younger boy up.

“No, I got this”, Thomas replied in a voice that did not sound too convincing at all.

“Thomas, I’ve bruised you up pretty bad. I think you should head to the infirmary to have them check you out”.

“Um, alright. If you think that’s best”.

The boy practically ran from the training room as Alec shook his head in amusement and frustration. If he couldn’t find someone to properly train with he felt he would lose his edge.

“And have them enable your iratze rune”, he shouted after Thomas’ retreating form.

* * *

Magnus had known this was going to be a problem. Letting himself feel anything for anyone for the first time in nearly a century was scary enough as it is. Feeling this pull towards someone who could eventually die and leave him behind was downright frightening. Still he couldn’t stop himself from letting the emotions take hold where Alec was concerned.

Alec was special, Magnus had known it from the moment he laid eyes on the tall Shadowhunter. There was something there so unique that he could not deny himself the chance to get to know this man.

And after all his effort, the sting of hurtful words, the agony of waiting to see if Alec could accept his feelings, it seemed the real threat was Magnus’ own immortality. _Damn Camille, your timing is impeccable_ , Magnus thought, as he paced around his loft drink in one hand, book in the other. Why did that vampire plague him so? First she broke his heart causing him to put up walls around it. And now that he met someone he wanted to let in; now that he just shared the bliss of an _incomparable_ first kiss with Alec, she descends and tries to destroy.

It had been three days since he had the pleasure of being alone in the presence of his favorite Shadowhunter, and Camille’s comments were part of the reason for this. Yes, this was not the best time to begin a relationship, but you had to make the best with what time you were given. This was a lesson Magnus had learned many a century ago, however he didn’t expect to have the immortality conversation with Alec just yet. Now that the subject had been broached, instinct told him that the young Nephilim would need time to let it sink in.

Magnus was a patient man, he could wait for his date with Alexander, especially because he knew the young man had a lot on his mind besides the concerns that came with dating an immortal being. He didn’t have to be the High Warlock of Brooklyn to understand what was going on with his parabatai would be of the utmost concern to Alec.

_He needs some time, and you have nothing but time to give. Be generous with him, be gentle,_ Magnus told himself. Even still his mind wandered to the feel of Alec’s lips parting to capture his so deliciously. He would be patient but remembering that kiss only made him want more, and he longed for more than just passing words between them.

Whenever Magnus was called in to consult at the Institute he made sure he would smile, wave, or wink at Alexander, but he never pushed their contact unless Alec himself beckoned him over. Of course the Shadowhunter was never alone these days, still Magnus smiled, because although their interactions were quite abrupt and stiff he could read excitement in Alec’s eyes whenever they caught sight of him.

It was at this precise second, book in hand searching for the information on an extremely ancient and powerful protection potion he’d been paid to make for many of his fellow downworlders, that his phone rang. He gave a small smile at seeing who was calling.

“Isabelle. To what do I owe the honor of being called upon by my second favorite Lightwood?”, he answered in a breezy tone.

“He hasn’t called you yet, has he?”.

“Not unlike your brother, you get straight to the point, don’t you?”, Magnus teased. “Unfortunately you are correct, your brother has not contacted me as of yet”.

“I swear he’s so thick sometimes”, Izzy muttered under her breath causing Magnus to let out a small giggle. “He’s been drowning his troubles in training, he never leaves the training rooms, it’s getting out of control. No one wants to spar with him because they can’t keep up, he’s growing frustrated and won’t listen to reason. Do you think you could possibly come by and help me out? My parents aren’t around today, I promise no awkward face-offs with my mother.”

Magnus could hear the deep concern for her brother in Izzy’s voice. It had not been the first time the warlock recognized the love she had for Alec, and he knew it would not be the last. It made him smile to know Alexander had such a caring person in his life, and it made him want to calm her fears as well. For _him_ , for Alec.

“I don’t know if your brother is willing to see me just yet, Isabelle, but I am rather concerned. If what you say is true, Alexander may just burn himself out, and I am sure that is not the desired effect of his intense physical cultivation”.

“Honestly Magnus, I don’t care if he is willing or not. Blame me if he gets mad, I don’t care, he can’t live in there. He can’t just hide from his problems. I just - I just can’t take another day of him in his freaking sweatpants, sweat pouring from his body, getting all over the mats, bags, and equipment”.

Magnus’ mind ran away with the image he had seen once before of a shirtless Alec, sweat dripping over his well defined pectoral and abdominal muscles. Shaking his head, just like he did that day, he regained his focus and giggled into the phone.

“Oh, sneaky little angel. You sure know how to make the last of my resolve crumble. Tempting me with the image of your brother all sweaty. You’re quite the devil for a divine being”

“I had to get you over here somehow”, Isabelle laughed. “I know you’re trying to be respectful of his space, but I think he needs you to be a little more invasive”.

“Invasive you say?”, the warlock’s brow quirked in amusement. “Not exactly the best choice of words unless you were purposefully playing with innuendo”.

“Magnus, this is me you’re talking to. I do most things on purpose, especially the bad things”.

Magnus couldn’t help the large grin that spread over his features. He really did like Isabelle, and he could understand why Alec loved her so well.

* * *

 “Alexander, what have you done to that poor boy? Didn’t anyone teach you to play nice with the other boys on the playground?”

Alec spun at the sound of the very familiar voice of the only being in the world who was allowed to call him Alexander without it bothering him. In fact whenever Magnus uttered his full name Alec’s heart would skip a beat.

“Magnus”, the surprise colored his tone. “Hey, uh wha-what are you doing here? Is everything alright? Did I miss a meeting or something?”

Alec snatched the bo staff that Thomas had just left behind off the floor. Moving to place it back onto the rack, Magnus’ hand reached out to lightly grasp his forearm, and stopped the Shadowhunter from retreating away.

“No, no meeting. Just came to see you. Is that alright?”, his tone was slightly anxious.

“Um, yeah. I’m glad you’re here”, Alec’s eyes flitted to where Magnus’ fingers were wrapped around his arm, and a small blush rose on his cheeks before his gaze wandered back up to meet the warlock’s. “I wanted to call. I was - um, I was thinking about you”.

Alec’s blush grew as he ducked his head a little so that only Magnus could see his flushed face. Knowing he was never really good with words Alec hoped these were the right ones to make Magnus understand that he wasn’t avoiding him on purpose.

“Everything is just so - so - fucked, you know? Jace, Valentine, Jocelyn, and our conversation”, Alec let his eyes slide away for a moment.

“I understand, Alexander. No need to explain”, Magnus soothed.

Inching himself a little closer to the other man, Alec squared his shoulders and whispered, “I-I haven’t stopped thinking about you though. About us, the date”, his hazel eyes pleading with the soulful glamoured brown ones.

Magnus’ eyes sparkled, and Alec noticed it was not due to any glitter at all. In fact he wasn’t wearing much make-up today. It was then that the young man took in the full appearance of the magical being in front of him.

Magnus looked a lot less fancy than usual, still he was gorgeous. Comfortable but stylish in black joggers with leather patches at the knee and pockets. A grey tank top that looked like it was made of the softest material known to man hung perfectly from his shoulders, and bared his lean and muscular arms to the tall Shadowhunter.

The long sections of hair on top of the warlock’s head were pulled up into a hair tie offering no distractions from how exquisite Magnus’ face truly was, and most of his usual jewelry was nowhere in sight, save a modest corded leather necklace. A small gasping sound made its way past Alec’s lips as his eyes admired everything about Magnus.

Pleased with the reaction he caused, Magnus smirked and winked earning a flirtatious smile from Alec.

“I take it you like my ‘ready to sweat’ look, Alexander? You already know I like yours”,

Magnus let his eyes roam the bare muscled form of Alec’s glistening chest with obvious heat in his gaze. Alec gulped at the thoughts that flew into his mind at Magnus’ words. His eyes popped open in surprise, and he sputtered a little before he spoke.

“Ready to sweat?”, Alec’s brow arched up in question.

Magnus finally releasing his arm, gently took the extra bo staff from Alec’s hands and smiled delightfully.

“A little Angel told me you were too much for the boys here to handle, and that you needed someone a little more - _powerful_ \- to spar with. Someone who can offer you a challenge”, the end of his sentence going up in tone as if it were a question.

The look of absolute confusion on Alec’s face made Magnus’ eyes dance with mirth, but he kept his expression absolutely serious. The realization then dawned on the younger man’s face.

“Wait, do you mean you?”, the surprise made his voice raise louder than he would have liked, drawing some mild attention of a few fellow Shadowhunters nearby.

“Meet your new sparring partner for the day”, Magnus held out his arms and spun dramatically. “What do you think? Think you can take me?”, he teased in his flirty tone that drove Alec a little crazy, although he wouldn’t admit that to anyone but himself.

“Magnus, I mean it’s nice of you to offer but, I don’t think this is a good idea”, Alec shuffled nervously from foot to foot.

“Whyever not?”, Magnus asked not letting up on his playful tone seeing how it affected Alec so.

A look of concern marred the Shadowhunter’s face, “Because I wouldn’t want to accidentally hurt you”, he whispered his voice full of worry. “I mean sparring with these guys is one thing, but I don’t think I could bring myself to strike you”.

Magnus gave a look of disappointment and shock that Alec believed him incapable of fighting a physical fight. “I know I seem like more of a lover than a fighter, which consequentially I am, but that doesn’t mean I can’t handle myself in battle”.

“I-I d-didn’t mean it how it sounded”, Alec growled in frustration at himself for letting his inability to express himself verbally get in the way again. “Magnus, I’ve seen you battle, and you’re a force to be reckoned with. Powerful, downright scary, but that’s magic and _this,_ well this ..”

“You think me incapable of being physical”, Magnus supplied playfully, completely amused by Alec’s lack of faith in him. “I thought I had given you plenty of proof that I am quite the physical being”.

Alec smirked and rolled his eyes a little. Oh he had seen first hand just how physical a being Magnus was, but they both knew he didn’t mean it that way. “You know what I mean”.

“Yes, I do. However I must admit there is still much you do not know about me. Alexander, I wasn’t always a High Warlock, my magic was not always _this_ strong”, his tone demure adding to his words of modesty.

Alec nodded in understanding, his gaze unwavering, on the slightly shorter man in front of him, fully enthralled by him. He knew it came from his desire to learn more about Magnus, and truly get to know him. Although he understood it was hard for Alec to equate the image of the enigmatic, powerful warlock he knew, with a young warlock still trying to learn to harness his magic.

“Being immortal leaves me with a lot of time on my hands”, Magnus continued. “Suffice to say I am skilled in the mastery of a few weapons. The staff is one of the oldest weapons known to man so naturally it was the first I picked up. In fact, I studied under one of the greatest Japanese jujitsu kobudo masters of the time”, Magnus boasted in the subtle way that Alec found both amusing and remarkable.

_How does one brag so humbly?_ , he thought. The young man’s face again lit up in surprise pulling a chuckle from Magnus.

“Surprised again, my dear Alexander?”.

Alec’s heart flipped a little at the endearment. Magnus had a way with words that Alec held complete awe for because he did not possess this gift. But it was the sweet little names he often slipped in that had the most impact when directed at him. It was still slightly unbelievable that _The Magnus Bane_ was saying these things to _him_...Alec Lightwood.

Finally letting his heart calm down and wrapping his brain around some of the words floating aimlessly through his mind he pieced them together and spoke.

“Um, surprised? A little, but more impressed than anything.”, he smiled again this time vowing not to let his blush escape.

Seeing Alec’s full smile always had quite the effect on Magnus’, and he let his shoulders sway slightly, completely taken with the gorgeous man in front of him.

“Oh now I have _truly_ lived”, Magnus teased. “All the wonders I have seen, all the things I have done in this life means nothing until now, I’ve impressed a strong Shadowhunter. And a _Lightwood_ at that”, he added sarcastically but full with some hidden meaning to his words that Alec could not completely understand.

Still the young man recognized it, Alec knew truth and pain when he heard it. Softening his gaze he laughed a little at Magnus’ joke, but hoped the warlock would see the realization in his eyes. Alec wanted him to know he heard it, and knew there was more to Magnus’ words than what he offered easily. The older man’s look of surprise and small accompanying smile told Alec he’d been understood.

How curious this Nephilim was to Magnus. With few words Alec could convey so much, and his gift for hearing meaning in things left unspoken was intriguing the warlock greatly. Maybe this angel was not as clueless as he often acted. With a smirk and a nod, Magnus cleared his throat and moved to the center of the room.

“Shall we?”, he moved his feet together turning to face the far glass wall and held the bo staff by the end out into the middle of the sparring space

Alec smiled as he watched this. Magnus really did know what he was doing. Alec also moved into the center of the room, across from Magnus. He faced the opposite direction of the other man, then moved to cross his staff with Magnus’ in the middle so that they were spaced properly apart. Bringing their staffs down to rest in between their feet both men bowed forward turned to face one another, and with a kick from each of their right feet the staffs were up and into their hands in stack grip.

Fluid like water both Magnus and Alec went into perfect stance. Feet wide, planted firm but ready to move at a seconds notice. Steeling himself with a deep breath and hoping the man in front of him was ready for this Alec circled slightly right as Magnus’ eyes followed his movement perfectly.

Suddenly without any indication that he was about to move Alec let loose a downstrike which Magnus blocked perfectly. The Shadowhunter went straight into an upstrike not even giving the warlock a chance to think, but again the other man blocked easily. Alec swung the staff up under his arm and smiled thoroughly impressed.

Magnus’ face was slightly smug, he raised his brow as if to say _‘see, I am capable of being quite physical’_. Alec nodded and focused himself once more. Again he moved to strike this time four in quick succession spinning the staff over his shoulder and around his back in between blows. It was a tactic for ease of transition but also one to throw off the blocking capability of your opponent.

However Magnus was not thrown easily and blocked each strike with grace and ease. His stance never wavering, his block technique near perfect. Still the younger man was slightly wary not putting his full force behind his strikes, and Magnus seemed to notice.

“Come now, Alexander don’t be shy”, he teased. “I am a big boy, I can take it”.

The double meaning Magnus laced in his words was not lost on Alec whose mouth went slack, and brain went foggy for a moment. The Shadowhunter’s step faltered ever so slightly, undetectable to almost anyone, but Magnus Bane was _not_ just anyone. He had seen, and it made him smile to have such an effect on the skilled young warrior.

Gathering his wits and senses, Alec breathed out hard and shrugged silently saying _‘Okay, but you asked for it’_. With his full strength Alec let loose a flurry of strikes and spins; down - up - shoulder spin - poke - helicopter - down - hook. On and on his body connecting each move with such precision and speed, yet Magnus did not once feel the blow of Alec’s staff.

Magnus blocked and dodged with such grace, that Alec was reminded of a cat. The warlock’s body agile, nimble and ready to leap away from danger instantaneously. The sight of it stirred a strange heat inside Alec that he recognized as a stronger form of what he used to feel when he watched Jace train. It was both unsettling and exciting at the same time.

Never one to lose concentration easily while training, Alec went to sweep Magnus’ feet; however the other man deftly jumped to avoid the strike landing easily before applying a low block pinning Alec’s staff down onto the ground. Bringing his gaze back up to find Alec watching in awe, Magnus’ eyes flashed gold for a moment, and Alec let out a quiet gasp.

With a wicked smile and a wink Magnus lifted his staff off of Alec’s spinning it out in front of him in figure eight flourish before tucking it neatly under his arm. The young Nephilim’s gaze did not leave the warlocks hands and arms throughout the action.

Alec watched the way Magnus’ forearm, bicep and tricep muscles flexed underneath his supple skin with the movement. Suddenly his throat and lips felt extremely dry. Swallowing and licking his lips he shook his head a little to regain control of himself.

Magnus noticed Alec’s pink tongue as it peeked out and couldn’t help the sly smile forming on his lips. Seeing this, Alec rolled his eyes but still gave a bright answering smile back. He knew Magnus could tell what was going on in his head and body right now.

Alec needed to place his concentration back on the sparring session, and stop letting his attraction for Magnus get in the way of training. His parabatai was out there with a psychotic megalomaniac, for Christ’s sake, and here he was wasting precious training time lusting after Magnus.

His mind resolute Alec spoke, “I stand corrected your defense is very proficient, but how’s your attack?”. He raised his chin and brow at the older man in playful challenge.

Magnus’ eyes narrowed and he pursed his lips fighting the smile of amusement he felt. He could tell how his skill was affecting Alexander’s demeanor. Alec had not expected him to be so well versed in the art of staff fighting, and it was turning the Shadowhunter on desperately. Magnus himself couldn’t fight the rush of excitement watching Alec move expertly, so it was easy to imagine what his surprising prowess was doing to the younger man.

“Alexander”, he began, “I am sure you will easily defend against me, but as I’ve already proven - you may be slightly taken aback by my skill”.

The smile on Magnus’ lips curled up as he stepped slowly to his left circling back the opposite direction of how they’d been moving previously. Alec’s eyes and body stalked the warlock carefully, he was a hunter by nature and even though this was just a sparring session the excitement the hunt could often bring felt alive and well in Alec’s veins.

It was the feeling the Shadowhunter often got when on a hunt for an extra challenging demon. If his prey did something clever Alec could not help the rush of adrenaline and titillation he felt knowing how strong and proud he would feel once he conquered this clever creature.

Alec recognized this for what it was forthwith even though he had never experienced it in such strength and with a mutual party. This was a game of cat and mouse but only with lust and desire attached to it. A strange sort of foreplay.

Magnus let his eyes wander once more this time much more blatantly admiring Alec’s body. Alec could feel Magnus’ gaze as if it were fingers and shuddered a little, Magnus’ keen eyesight did not miss this either. Breathing deeply through his nose to gather his senses the Shadowhunter nearly missed the block as Magnus came at him in the first downward strike.

Cross - hook - palm spin - punch - front spin - thrust. Alec blocked the squall of strikes, with more effort than he would care to admit to himself. Magnus was good, he was really good. The heat in the room kicked up at least ten degrees and now both men were drenched in sweat.

Alec felt a surge of heat break from underneath his skin that had nothing to do with the physical exertion of the sparring match with Magnus. However it had everything to do with the fact that Magnus was truly challenging him in every way possible. This man was so much more than just a warlock, Alec found himself more in awe of him than ever.

Another round of quick paced strikes and spins, and Magnus had Alec panting and struggling to keep up with the rate of his block to strike ratio. The young hunter’s mind and body were beginning to feel the strain of overwork. His muscles finally burned gloriously again, and it was a feeling he had been longing for the past few days. Magnus had given it back to him, and Alec was grateful for it.

The one thing Alec was not prepared for was the onslaught of fatigue his control was dealing with. With every ripple of Magnus’s muscles, every show of skill, every deft block or dodge, and every incredibly strong strike Alec was getting hungrier for the feel of Magnus’ body against his. Underneath his.

As they continued to spar Alec’s mouth hung open slightly, his eyes were raking up and down Magnus’ now soaked body instead of focusing on the training session. A few times the warlock caught Alec’s fingers with the staff. The younger man just shook it off and tried to continue.

It was no use, Alec was slipping. He knew he was because he could no longer fight how hard his cock was growing in his sweatpants. How could he be slipping at a time like this? Trying to will his body back under his control Alec let his attention leave Magnus for a split second, and that’s when the warlock struck. With one swift movement, Magnus had swept Alec’s legs landing him flat on his back.

The big strong Nephilim looked up in shock at his grinning opponent. Magnus panted and leaned into his staff slightly and Alec could tell the other man was just as worn out as he was.

Magnus moved closer to offer his hand down to Alec when he noticed the slight jerk of movement from Alec’s pants. The warlock raised his brow a very smug grin on his face and Alec went almost totally red.

“Oh my, Alexander”.

Magnus’ tone was soft velvet to Alec’s ears and his cock jumped once again. Alec let his arms fly over his face for a moment to try and shake off his embarrassment. He wasn’t supposed to be feeling like this right now. There were more important things to worry about, but for some reason he couldn’t bring himself to feel too ashamed.

Letting the idea wash over his thoughts, Alec realized he really liked that Magnus had this effect on him. And furthermore he liked that Magnus knew. Moving his arms away from his face, Alec finally took the other man’s proffered hand and stood up.

There was barely an inch of space between them, Magnus titled his head up slightly to see the taller man clearly.

“Alexander”, he whispered, his hand coming to gently rest on Alec’s bicep. “It’s okay. I’m really flattered, and if it helps - you’ve caused a similar situation in my pants as well”, Magnus smiled kindly.

Clearing his thoughts and his throat Alec thought for a moment before he spoke.

“It- it does help”, he smirked. “And y-you shouldn’t feel flattered. Flattery implies I don’t really mean it and believe me, my body _means_ it”, he trailed off slightly abashed and avoiding Magnus’ stare.

“Well then I’m honored”

That made Alec feel marginally less freaked out by what just occurred between them. Gaining a small sense of clarity once more Alec smiled and held his hand out for Magnus to shake.

“Great match. You really are very skilled, I’m absolutely impressed”

“You weren’t so bad yourself”, Magnus flirted with ease again as he shook the other man’s hand.

A thought popped into Alec’s mind, it was a funny observation that he would normally keep to himself, but something told him it was okay to share this with Magnus.

“You know that was a little _less_ like sparring and a bit _more_ like foreplay”.

Magnus’ eyes went wide in surprise this time. His favorite Shadowhunter who was normally very serious just made a naughty, teasing joke and shared it with him.

“Well you know what they say Alexander - Sparring. Foreplay. What’s the difference?”


End file.
